Little Engines
Little Engines is a song from the sixth season. Lyrics First verse: :Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, :Superior by far. :But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, :Without a fuss or care. :Just because we're small doesn't mean we don't stand tall, :And we pull our weight like all the others do. :You'll be surprised, in spite of their size, :Just what little engines can do! Chorus: :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on 'til the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :they're not such little engines after all. Second verse: :Bigger Engines say little engines play all day, :And they're not much use to anyone at all. :But we're strong enough to deal with those trucks, :That's what little engines are for! Chorus Third verse: :Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, :You can rely on them, :These little engines are the best! :Stepney, Duck, and Oliver, :They'll give the trucks what for, :You'll be so impressed. Chorus :They're our favourite little engines, :They're mighty little engines! :They're not such little engines after all! :They're not such little engines after all! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Toad * George * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter Episodes * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Thomas Gets Bumped * Donald's Duck * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Trucks! * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Bye George! * Put Upon Percy * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder * Edward the Very Useful Engine Deleted and Extended scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas passing the Watermill. * Oliver Owns Up: ** A deleted scene of Oliver chuffing back to the coal yards to take the trucks away. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel passing the viaduct. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Thomas, Stuart, and Duke entering Crovan's Gate earlier than expected. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Skarloey and Rheneas passing Lakeside has been extended. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted scene of Edward bringing Rheneas back from the Works. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling coaches. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks hit Bulstrode. * Cranky Bugs - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy pulling trucks. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of Toby passing Percy at the end of the episode. * Edward the Very Useful Engine - A deleted scene of Stepney passing Oliver on the Viaduct. * Heroes: ** Deleted close-ups of Bill and Ben. ** A deleted panning shot of Bill and Ben. * Rusty to the Rescue: ** The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. ** The scene of Rusty and Stepney escaping has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended shot of Percy taking George through the Fishing Village. * Time for Trouble - A deleted shot of Toby puffing up to the water tower. * Trucks! - An extended shot of Sir Handel pushing two red vans while Gordon puffs up to him. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** An deleted shot of Thomas and Percy leaving the harbour. ** An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Toby's Discovery - An extended shot of Toby and Henrietta going past the castle. Home Media Releases US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD only) JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Goofs * A clip of Edward is used for the verse "Main Line Engines always boast how big they are", but Edward does not work on the main line. Gallery File:LittleEnginestitlecard2.jpg File:LittleEnginesRoundhouseRythemTitle.jpg|Roundhouse Rhythms Title File:TrustThomas5.jpg File:GallantOldEngine57.jpg File:GallantOldEngine58.jpg PaintPotsandQueens45.png File:Fish53.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg ThomasGetsBumped95.png File:HorridLorry20.jpg File:HorridLorry19.png File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:ThomasAndStepney35.png File:Toby'sTightrope49.png|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:Granpuff14.png File:ByeGeorge!31.png File:SleepingBeauty55.png|Duke, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine7.JPG|Oliver and Stepney File:Trucks30.png File:Donald'sDuck40.png File:ThomasAndStepney39.png|Stepney and Duck File:Toby2.jpg|Toby File:Trucks19.png|Sir Handel and Gordon File:TenderEngines50.png File:OneGoodTurn45.PNG File:OneGoodTurn11.png File:OneGoodTurn12.png File:HorridLorry32.png File:PutUponPercy27.png File:SpecialAttraction42.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png CrankyBugs68.jpg CrankyBugs69.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:RustytotheRescue23.png Rock'n'Roll29.png File:YouCan'tWin57.png File:YouCan'tWin46.png File:YouCan'tWin29.PNG File:PutUponPercy71.png File:ABetterViewforGordon52.png File:Heroes4.jpg File:Heroes12.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Percy and Thomas File:Heroes3.jpg|Bill and Ben File:RustytotheRescue61.png File:BowledOut27.png|Duck File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp11.png|Oliver File:RustyandtheBoulder14.png|Rusty and the boulder File:RustyandtheBoulder16.png File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png|Skarloey File:RustytotheRescue51.png File:ThomasandStepney3.png FIle:AllatSea13.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Escape27.PNG File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach12.png File:OneGoodTurn31.png File:TrustThomas33.png ABadDayForSirHandel56.png FourLittleEngines3.png File:OliverOwnsUp9.jpg OliverOwnsUp86.png File:OliverOwnsUp62.png OliverOwnsUp87.png Song File:Little Engines - Music Video Category:Songs